Episode 075
A Serious Match! Endou and Tobitaka!! (真剣勝負！円堂と飛鷹！！, Shinken shōbu! Endō to Tobitaka!!) is the 75th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Inazuma Japan are training hard as the Asia finals draw near, and with Toramaru now more assertive, they can finally bring out all of their power, except for Tobitaka. As Captain of Inazuma Japan, Endou is worried about Tobitaka and had a whole bunch of questions swarming in his head. What is Tobitaka hiding? Why can he slow down the speed of the ball? Why are his plays so awkward? Why did Coach Hibiki want him in the team? Endou received a telephone call from Coach Hibiki to go to the back of his raimen shop for a training. Why would Coach Hibiki want Endou to go to that kind of spot for training? Mysteries about Tobitaka are revealed in this episode. Plot The episode starts with Inazuma Japan practicing and Toramaru showing off his skills. Afterwards, their coach; Kudou Michiya states that they have enough practice but Midorikawa objected though he learned his lesson during the last match and had to rest. Endou Mamoru goes to Tobitaka Seiya and asks if he has also rested with the other teammembers to which Tobitaka states that he prefers to do it alone. Fudou Akio comes in and both Tobitaka and Fudou seemed to almost have a fight but was stopped by Endou. Afterwards, Tobitaka goes to the usual place and practice with Hibiki guiding him. More about Tobitaka's past is revealed when Hibiki states that Tobitaka reminds him of himself when he was young. Tobitaka used to be a gangster and he was cornered and he tried to defeat them all even though he was outnumbered. He was known as "Toby the Kicker" and had strong kicks but because he was outnumbered he was about to be beaten up until Hibiki came in and saved him. Ever since then, Tobitaka was grateful to Hibiki and Hibiki also asked that he should used his kicking skill for a good purpose, mainly he asked that he should play soccer. Later, Endou goes to Rairaken to ask Hibiki some advice so that he can get to know Tobitaka more. Both talk and Endou thanks Hibiki, though when Endou left, Hibiki had a rough time breathing. After sometime, Endou receives a call from Hibiki and asks him to go to a certain place and that he will know what to do when he gets there. It is revealed that Hibiki was actually in a hospital, this reveals that he has a disease that's got to do with his heart. When Endou reaches the place where Hibiki said that he must go to, he sees Tobitaka practicing but Tobitaka leaves to practice somewhere else. Endou goes to the riverbank in which Tobitaka was practicing and he was determined to help Tobitaka. He states that Tobitaka should view soccer as something fun. Then after some time, with Endou, he masters how to control the ball and how to kick. Tobitaka thanked Endou and asked not to tell anyone of his practice to which Endou understands. Tobitaka remembers what Hibiki said that soccer is fun to which Tobitaka was now more encouraged. Major events *More about Tobitaka's past is revealed. *Hibiki Seigou is revealed to have a heart disease. Proverb Mamoru Have confidence in the things you've done! Trivia *The song "Maji de Kansha!" is used in this episode near the middle, but it is a different version. Navigation